


Faith in the Doctor

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awesome Rose Tyler, BAMF Rose Tyler, Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, Reunions, The Doctor (Doctor Who) is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Rory and Rose find themselves kidnapped by a rouge spaceship Rory's unwavering faith in the Doctor is shaken when Rose claims she lost faith in the Time Lord years ago.
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor/River Song
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Faith in the Doctor

Needless to say, Rory was quite shocked to find himself randomly teleported onto an enemy spaceship when Amy and the Doctor were supposed to be gone for 5 minutes to buy milk. Although he was also surprised when he was not the only one enslaved on the ship. When he first landed he crumpled under his own weight with a groan.

"Ouch. That looked like it hurt." He looked up to see a blonde woman sitting against a wall to his far left. "Hope you're not too hurt. The medical care here sucks." Rory sat up and focused on the blonde. 

"Who are you?" He asked, "Figure I may as well know your name, seeing as we're trapped here together for now." The woman raised her eyebrow.

"For now? I don't know about you but I'm looking to get out of this place as fast as possible." She walked over and helped Rory to his feet, "I don't know if it's safe for you to know my name. So just call me The Bad Wolf." Her eyes glowed gold as the words were spoken. All questions left Rory's mind as he watched her iris's turn back to their normal hazel hue.

"Then you can call me The Last Centurion." He told her, shaking her hand. She smirked at the man eyes glistening in humor.

"Well then Centurion, how about we get the hell out of here." Rory shook his head violently.

"I'm waiting for someone," He told her, "The Doctor. He always comes to help when my family's in danger. He says he likes us."

Bad Wolf threw her head back laughing, "The Doctor?" she asked doubling over.

"Yeah." Rory replied. The woman's humorless laughs came to an abrupt halt.

"Great... I've not only been kidnapped but I've been brought to this universe too!" She tried to calm herself, "Maybe it's just a coincidence."

Rory put a hand on her shoulder, "The Doctor says that you should never ignore coincidence, unless your busy then always ignore coincidence."

"Good thing we're not busy then." She told him. "If this isn't a coincidence then that means someone wants to draw the Doctor here. Which he undoubtedly will do when he hears that we're here together. Let's make a plan, if we use my sonic to disarm the cameras like so.." A distinct sound of sparks came from the camera in the corner.

"Wait!" Rory said stopping the blonde in her tracks, "Why don't we wait for the Doctor." This comment made Bad Wolf roll her eyes.

"Not that it means anything to you Centurion, but I lost faith in the Doctor years ago. When he left me with the monster that killed my family and called it love, called it mercy. He lost all hope of me being any more than a myth that parents tell their children at bedtime because he couldn't deal with the fact that a broken heart hurts, but it hurts even more when it brakes more than once. The Doctor made me into a monster, trained me to be kind, and left me. Just like he leaves all of his companions. One way or another, he always forgets you." Bad Wolf finished with a wave of her sonic as she used the broken camera that she somehow manage to reach, and threw it though the one-sided window. 

As she climbed through the frame of the window and began walking swiftly though the hall, Rory chasing behind her. 

"What do you mean? Why would he forget? Why would he leave? Who -" Rory was cut off when Bad Wolf turned on a swivel to face him.

"Has the Doctor ever told you of Sarah-Jane Smith?" Rory shook his head, "What about Rose Tyler? Martha Jones? Donna Noble, Jack Harkness, Mickey Smith, anyone?" When Rory shook his head again Bad Wolf continued her rant, "They were just like you, companions to the Doctor. They traveled through time and space because the Doctor can't bear to be alone. But when their gone the Doctor tries to forget, when I traveled with him I met Sarah-Jane. It was hilarious looking back on it, we were fighting over who knew the Doctor best and who he liked better. We made snide little comments at each other but when we were talking I realized. The Doctor never mentioned her name once. Never brought her up, never talked about her. I thought I knew everything about him, he was so open with me." By now Bad Wolf had continued walking down the hallway at a brisk pace, Rory trying to listen and keep pace at the same time, "I told him I loved him, cause I did. In a way I still do. Because you can't stop loving somebody once you start. It's like the time vortex, once you put it in you can't take it out."

Abruptly Bad Wolf turned to face Rory as she put both of her hands on his shoulders, "The Doctor, he's impossible. But he lives forever. Humans we wither and we die, but Time Lords regenerate. He either has to watch the people he love die or leave them behind. Most of the time, he chooses to leave them behind. So be careful, and don't get attached. Because when he does inevitably leave that will make it hurt just a little less. Now- enough talk of the Doctor. Lets find out why no one was guarding our cell." She sent him a cheesy smile and ran down the hall. Rory quickly chased after her.

The two of them continued down the hall until Bad Wolf came across a panel in one of the curved walls. She pulled out her sonic and quickly scanned the thing. Reading the results on the side of the devise she shot Rory a confused look before scanning the panel again.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Rory asked the Bad Wolf. "We're not dead are we? I hate it when that happens!" She rolled her eyes at that comment and returned back to the panel. With sudden force she grabbed the panel and ripped it out of the wall, continuing to scan the inside and the innards of the wall. At her abrupt movement Rory jumped back putting a hand against the wall. 

"I got the plans." She told him, "But this place is like a giant maze and the guards are currently about to corner us seeing as two of them are coming from either side of this hall." Bad Wolf threw the panel to the floor. "Lets meet the bastards who brought us here." Rory's mouth dried and he swallowed thickly. Who was this woman? How did she know so much about the Doctor? Was she ever scared or was she willing to jump into danger at any point?

When the daleks came into view on either side of the two of them Bad Wolf grinned like a maniac.

"Stay back, Daleks and I will come to a special agreement." She whispered to Rory.

"Well hello there!" She said cheerily to the emotionless pepper shakers. 

"The Abomination and Rory Williams will return to their cell" It said in it's robotic voice.

"We will not!" She told them keeping Rory behind her, "And I guess you've heard of me. Otherwise you wouldn't have gone through all of the trouble to get me here." She stated it as if it were a fact, Rory was begining to wonder who this woman really was.

"The Daleks have heard of The Abomination. You are the Doctor's previous companion. You will show mercy." The words echoed down the hall.

"You heard the wrong bedtime story. I am your worst nightmare. Sure the Doctor is who you want, but you chose me as bait. Now where could that possibly go wrong? Maybe you haven't heard, but I killed thousands of you brainless squid. I turned the Emperor into dust, and when the Cult of Skaro tried to claim revenge, I sent them into the void to rot for the rest of eternity. And then I met Darvos, and convinced you idiots to turn on your own creator. I am Rose Tyler, The Bad Wolf, companion to the Doctor, Time Traveler, Dimension Hopper, and Bane of Dalek kind. You will free me and the Last Centurion or die a laughing stock to the rest of your kind, for being stupid enough to try and challenge me."

Rory had to admit, Rose Tyler scared him in that moment, her tight lipped smirk, the maniacal glint in her eye. It took everything he had not to turn and run the other way.

"EXTERMINATE!" The Daleks cried, advancing toward the duo.

Rose turned to Rory, "I tried, right?" She looked desperate, all Rory could do was nod. Rose turned back to the daleks and held out her hand. She began to glow gold as each of the daleks turned to dust and flew off into the wind. And even though Rory couldn't see all of the daleks but he could tell that they were all gone, he and rose were standing on a ghost ship. Once the deed was done Rose collapsed to her knees her hair falling around her face. Rory rushed over hand helped her up. She looked dizzy as she grabbed an old phone from her pocket. It had to be from the early 2000's but Rory couldn't tell for sure. It took a couple of minutes for him to realise that the phone had a contact open to 'The TARDIS'. 

"Call him." Rose told Rory, "He'll be worried sick. You said yourself, he likes you." Rory carefully took the phone and sat Rose down against one of the curved hallway walls. He stared at the contact for a second before hitting the call button. It took a few rings but before long the TARDIS phone was awnsered with a familiar 'What!'.

"Hey Doctor, I'm fine. Just had a quick run in with some Daleks. But we are currently stranded and I think I need you to pick me up." Rory spoke into the phone.

"Rory?" The Doctor asked.

"Yah it's me." It only took a few seconds, but before long Rory heard the distinct sound of the TARDIS landing only a few feet in front of him. Amy rushed out and clutched Rory as though he may dissapear.

"I thought you died." She told him. After a few minutes Amy pulled away and smacked Rory on the arm, "Never do that again!" He didn't notice that he was crying, but he was so happy that he didn't care if he did. During his and Amy's reunion the Doctor stepped out of his magic blue box. 

"Look at that! He's fine. You got a tough one here Amy!" He smiled before joining the group hug. "Amy and Rory Pond. What would I do without you?" He asked to no one in particular.

"I thought you didn't do domestics Doctor." Rose asked from her spot on the floor. The Doctor looked up and noticed her for the first time.

"Rose." He said softly.

"That's me." She giggled back, bracing herself on the wall as she stood. Before Amy or Rory could even comprehend what was happening Rose and the Doctor were running to each other and embracing in a tight hug.

"What about Pete's World? No, forget I asked that. Why are you here?" He asked pulling away from the woman.

"Bait." She said, "Have to go back though. Have to save Pete's World. Unless you want both of these universes to collapse in on themselves, but I know you don't" The Doctor looked at her confusedly.

"What do you mean? I thought I solved that problem."

"You did." She replied, backing away from the Doctor and messing with the Vortex Manipulator on her arm, "But you were wrong, about my DoctorDonna. He wasn't just born in war or angry. He is dangerous, and furious, but most importantly he's not you."

The Doctor shook his head, "What do you mean?"

"It started small, little outbursts. But as time went on he got worse. Started beating me, making threats against my family. Finally followed through, killed all of them even little Tony. He was only a few months old at the time. He tried to kill me too but I wouldn't let him. But he got worse from there. Imagine your brain being used to harm everyone on Earth. That's what's happening. Now he's trying to come here to kill you and take the TARDIS. It's me against him and I am the only thing keeping the humans safe." She smiled at the Doctor, "It's not your fault. You did your best. Keep them safe for me ok?"

All the Doctor could do was nod. "Don't think this is the last you'll hear from me mister. You broke a promise." And with a flash Rose dissipated.

Rory took a deep breath, "Doctor we should go home. You should take some time off."

The Doctor just nodded. "Yah let's go.


End file.
